


Let's Do A One On One

by pastelswitchblade



Series: Club iKON [2]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Office Sex, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhoe works overtime another night and Jinhwan gets impatient.<br/>CPA!Junhoe and Club Owner!Jinhwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do A One On One

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Attack the Floor (And Work it Low)" (can probably be read as a standalone)  
> Finally, part 2! I promise to actually put my fics into series soon D:  
> Title and lyrics from "You Know" by Jay Park ft. Okasian, highly recommend

In an unsurprising turn of events that anyone could have seen coming, Junhoe was stuck working late at the office. Numbers swam in his head as the clock clicked slowly but surely past three in the morning. Jinhwan would be off work by now, as Yunhyeong’s ankle had finally healed and Jinhwan’s performance duties were over. It made Junhoe a little sad, knowing he wouldn’t get to see Jinhwan dancing on the Club iKON stage again indefinitely. But waking up to the lithe little club owner sprawled across his bed almost every morning mostly made up for it.

It had been almost six months since their first night of hurried handjobs in the back hallway of the club, and Junhoe knew he had fallen hard. He learned that Jinhwan spent most of his days choreographing and training new dancers in addition to managing the club at night, that he is bold and confident in the face of strangers but clams up when asked about himself, and that his brow furrows just slightly when he’s dreaming. They fought occasionally, about trivial things, usually admitting by the end of the day that both just hated that they had so little time together with their equally busy schedules.

That was what made working late even worse, knowing that it was wasting some much needed cuddle time. It didn’t help that since Junhoe ran an accounting firm, he’d offered to do the Club Ikon books and was now staring at the new W-9’s Jinhwan had thrown at him this morning over breakfast. It was a continual reminder of the face he could be kissing, the body he could be holding, touching… 

Junhoe ran a cold hand over his face and sighed. With his eyes closed, he could almost fall asleep again, dreaming of gold booty shorts and tiny hands in oversized sweater paws. 

He jumped out of his seat, nearly spilling his seventh coffee of the day, as Nicki Minaj blared from his phone.

He swallowed down the adrenaline in his throat and quickly answered. “Hey, baby,” he crooned, surprised himself at how evident the exhaustion was in his voice.

“You’re not home.” Jinhwan didn’t even phrase it as a question. Junhoe could hear the pout in his voice.

Junhoe sighed. “No, unfortunately. I wanted to get your new dancers entered onto the payroll before I went home.”  
“You’re just working on the club stuff? Fuck it, just leave them for tomorrow. Come home.” _Home._ Junhoe smiled. They weren’t really living together yet, but half of Jinhwan’s wardrobe and a pastel green toothbrush had sneaked into his apartment completely noticed.

“It’s almost the fifteenth and believe it or not, your employees need to be paid. And you  _ did  _ get these to me pretty late, I know for a fact that the Winner team has been working for you for at least three weeks. I’ve seen them. With my eyes.”

“Isn’t Seunghoon so cute though? The way he moves his hips is just sinful, really,” Jinhwan gushed.

Junhoe just sighed and attempted to multitask by putting Jinhwan on speakerphone.

Jinhwan cleared his throat guiltily and continued, “So are you the only one there?”

“Yep, just me. Even the cleaning staff left an hour ago. I told them to leave most everything unlocked though.”

“That’s no fair, you’re the boss!” Jinhwan whined.

“You’re the boss, too, yet you barely came home before dawn when you were filling in for Yunhyeong.” Junhoe argued.

“That’s true…  So you’re going to be there a while?” Jinhwan’s tone changed slightly, but Junhoe was too exhausted to care.

“At least another hour. I’ll be home before the sun rises, I promise.”

“Well, um… no rush.”

“No rush? You just want the bed all to yourself, don’t you.” Junhoe grumbled.

Jinhwan chuckled, “Yeah, something like that.” Jinhwan’s laugh was still the sound of angels, and it made Junhoe smile fondly. “Well, I’ll let you work then. See you...see you soon!” Jinhwan said brightly, and his voice echoed in Junhoe’s small office. 

“See you soon, baby. I love you.”

There was a little pause, and Junhoe knew Jinhwan was blushing. He got flustered every time Junhoe said it, and it made Junhoe’s heart swell. “I love you, too,” Jinhwan said quickly and hung up with a little beep. 

An hour later, and Junhoe knew he was going crazy. He’d been hearing things for the past ten minutes, little thumps and creaks from inside the building and he’d been listening to way many horror podcasts in the past week to be considered calm. He tried to focus on work, but the noises were getting louder, and sounded a bit like footsteps walking down the hallway his office shared with the other businesses in the building. 

He jumped a good foot and finally did spill his coffee when a muffled but loud click echoed as the main office door opened. Soft footsteps sounded toward his office, and Junhoe’s mind swam.  _ This is it, this is how I die, at least Jinhwan was the last one I talked too, hope they know I don’t want roses at my funeral. _

His office door opened and Junhoe screamed.

Shrill, piercing laughter rang through tense air, and Junhoe got up from his hiding place, crouched behind his desk. Jinhwan fell into his office, rolling on the stiff carpet in a giggling fit. Junhoe gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a beached fish, and at the sight of his face Jinhwan burst into louder peals of laughter. 

“You, you,” he wheezed, “You fucking screamed!”

Junhoe frowned, but quickly found himself laughing too. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked after Jinhwan finally sobered up. 

“What, do you not want me to be here?’ Jinhwan sniffed.

“No no no, yes yes yes I want you here!” Junhoe backtracked faster than a United States senator. “But I thought you were going to bed?”

Jinhwan grinned slyly. “Nope, because I have a present for you,” he said from behind the sleeve of his jacket. He was swimming in a giant black parka, the same one from when they first met. It wasn’t extraordinary, as it was his favorite jacket and he wore it at least once a week. What was extraordinary was the light, almost imperceivable dusting of glitter on the bare collarbone peeking out from the top of it.

“Hey,” Junhoe started slowly, “Have you been dancing for the club again?” He tried not to sound too excited as he poked at Jinhwan's collarbone. 

“No, but I’ve been working on something. A cover piece, in a way.” He got up and rummaged in his bag. “Wanted to get your, you know, professional opinion on it. As my accountant, I’m sure you can tell me whether or not you think it would be...lucrative.” Jinhwan pulled a small Bluetooth speaker out of the bag and set it on the desk. Junhoe’s mouth went dry. 

“Lucrative?” he asked.

Jinhwan rolled Junhoe’s chair out from behind the desk and sat him down in it. “Yeah,” he said. Jinhwan slowly unzipped the parka and let it drop to the floor behind him. “Lucrative.”

Junhoe’s went from Sahara to Brazilian rainforest in no time flat as he practically drooled over the scene unfolding before him. A glittered up Jinhwan stood before him in naked glory, the only thing left on his body a pair of tan work boots and, Junhoe almost lost all of his shit, a pair of smart gold booty shorts. Jinhwan smirked at him as he kicked aside the parka and messed with his phone until before long a familiar electric build up played out from the speaker. 

“No way,” Junhoe whispered, his voice caught up in his throat and the words coming out more like a cough than language.

“Yes way,” Jinhwan shrugged and grimaced, as if somehow pitying Junhoe for the torture Jinhwan was about to inflict on him. 

_ I need a cha-cha beat boy _

Junhoe was already hard.

Jinhwan started out slow, the sway in his hips just barely perceptible as he strode towards Junhoe. He looked up at Junhoe, his brows raised and his lips pursed, a predatory switch from the ball of sweetness that had stumbled into Junhoe’s office. It still shocked Junhoe how quickly he could go from one to the other, sometimes without warning, but he never minded when a keening Jinhwan would suddenly flip them in bed, his eyes alight with a dark fire that burned itself into Junhoe’s core.

Jinhwan warmed up, got into it as the song began. He ran his hands over his own body, lazy but confident, easily gliding into the choreography. 

_ When it gets to be this time, I think of you _

Junhoe recognized moves from the video as Jinhwan pulsed and slid around him, but there were definitely things that were not from the original choreography. Like the small, slim hands sliding down his chest from behind him or the breath ghosting over his neck leaving a trail of goosebumps and shivers in its wake. A leg shot out from beside him, work boot landing dangerously between his legs on the office chair. Jinhwan slid his body across Junhoe’s front until he was straddling one leg, hands gripped around Junhoe’s thigh. Junhoe’s breathing was strained as he croaked, “Baby, please,” but Jinhwan just smiled and kept sliding until he stood between Junhoe’s legs. Jinhwan turned away, put his hands on Junhoe’s knees, and with a sharp twist dropped down and ground back up, Jinhwan’s hips brushing against his inner thighs with each sway. 

_ I’ll relieve you of your stress _

Junhoe had no idea how long he’d been sitting there with his hands gripped around the armrests, but by the time the rap break of the song rolled around he was one good stroke from cumming in his slacks. He reached out for Jinhwan’s waist gingerly, only to have his hand gently slapped away. “Not yet,” Jinhwan sung, and Junhoe groaned pitifully.

_ I tried to leave you in the past, but then you wrap your legs around me and ask _

“Why can’t I fucking touch you?” Junhoe whined, Jinhwan straddled over his lap and grinding down onto him. 

“Because I’m not done yet,” Jinhwan whispered into his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. “You have to tell me if it’s good or not.”

_ Let’s not dance around the subject, both you and me want it right now _

As soon as the last notes of the song died out, Junhoe’s hands were all over him, stroking and feeling every inch of skin that dared to tease him for so long. Jinhwan giggled in his lap, chuffed with himself, and asked, “Was it good?” 

Junhoe growled as he pulled Jinhwan down for a violent kiss by the back of his hair. Jinhwan whined against his mouth, his hands shaky around Junhoe’s upper arms. He rolled his hips down, and Junhoe could feel how hard Jinhwan was through his trousers. He chuckled. “This feels nostalgic.”

Jinhwan grinned and bit his lip, rolling down again into Junhoe’s lap. “Shit,” Junhoe breathed, “If you do that I’m gonna—”

“Me too, baby,” Jinhwan whispered. “It’s fine, just—ah!”

Jinhwan keened as Junhoe slipped his hand into Jinhwan’s shorts, quickly bringing Jinhwan shouting over the edge. The sight of Jinhwan arched back on his lap, blissed out, had Junhoe slipping hard into his orgasm, cum warm in his pants as Jinhwan writhed above him. 

They breathed against each other for a moment before Jinhwan moved to get off. Junhoe didn’t let him. He grabbed him, and Jinhwan yelped as Junhoe wrapped his arms tight around him. “Thank you,” Junhoe whispered, his voice muffled by Jinhwan’s chest.

“You work too hard,” Jinhwan chuckled, fully aware that the same could be said of him. He took a breath, then another, and murmured, “I love you,” against the crown of his lover’s head. Junhoe gripped him tighter. It was rare for Jinhwan to ever say it first, and Junhoe was giddy. “I love you, too. So, so, so much.”

“More than work?”

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t even ask that question.”

“Fair.”

Jinhwan finally untangled himself from Junhoe’s arms despite his whining, and turned off the speaker. “You know,” he mused, rummaging in his bag again. “This doesn’t have to be  _ exactly _ like our first time.” He gently tossed a bottle of lube and a few condoms onto Junhoe’s lap. Junhoe sucked air in through his teeth and smiled.

“Turn the music back on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this in one night and posted it at midnight-thirty)
> 
> Please comment and subscribe for more A+ content my dudes


End file.
